Flowers for Valentine's Day
by Scuba Muffin
Summary: Every week I recieved a new flower, and as it got closer to Valentine's Day, a different flower every day. They all had different meanings, a romantic way to build up to something special.
1. White Camellia

_Friday, February 1__st_

I feel like we're rushing; fourteen days to plan a dance just isn't enough. I told him, Merlin knows how many times, but did he listen? No! Of course not! He was too busy distracting me! I really wanted to hate him for it but it was hard, the distraction was so much more fun than going over party arrangements.

He sat across from me in our common room, the coffee table between us scattered with parchment, pushing a quill between his nose and upper lip trying to get it to stay. Who knew that once you got to know the little bugger he would actual have a pretty good sense of humor? I was appalled when I learned that he had been named Head Boy to my Head Girl. I couldn't stop thinking about how he had gotten the position, it just didn't make sense. Apparently though, his grades in school were right up there with mine, he is number two to my number one. I felt my lips pull up as I remembered when I had yelled that at him during one of our more particular violent fights, his face had gone red and he growled before launching himself at me, tackling me onto the couch. With a whispered "Now who's on top?" he kissed me, which incidentally ended our hostility toward each other. This was a month into school, and we've been together since, not without rocky points, but we've pulled through.

"Look, Hermione, I have a mustache," he tried to smile while still holding the quill, the smile worked but the quill fell, "well…I did." I smiled at him distractedly trying to go through everything in my head I thought we didn't already go over yet.

"Did you get the decorations? The flower bouquets? What about the gift bags?" I asked, thinking maybe we had forgotten some small detail as I searched through the papers in front of me listing what we had planned and what had actually come through. We started planning for the dance last month and though I knew the plans were set, and there were just a few more things to get, I couldn't help but keep rechecking everything.

"Yes," he sighed. "Hermione, there is nothing to worry about, you've gone over this a million times, we have plenty of time to finish any last minute details that we forgot. Not that there is any possible way you could have forgotten something," he soothed, his voice becoming gentle, I guess he could tell I was freaking out a little. It was the second dance that we got to plan together and I had a right to be nitpicky, the first dance had gone all to hell…well, maybe six feet under…ok, it went fine, but still it could have gone so much better. The flower arrangements never came in so we had to use flowers from Herbology (you can imagine how that went over, plants trying to eat the students, although for some reason everyone seemed to enjoy that little edge of danger. I seriously think they are all off their rockers), the Weird Sisters had to cancel because the lead singer caught bronchitis and lost her voice (Hello? Ever heard of lip synching? But of course they were appalled when I even suggested such a thing) and a few other trivial things that were important only to me it seemed.

I ran my hands through my hair causing it to become staticy and stick to my cheeks…damn frizzy hair. I looked up when I felt the couch sink next to me.

"Stop worrying yourself, you're going to get wrinkles," he whispered in my ear, running his hand up my arm. Little goose bumps broke out and I shivered. Distractions…what did I tell ya?

"If everything was already done I wouldn't have anything to worry about," I said, the words coming out airy as he leaned into me, trying to push me down on the couch. I tried to resist but failed miserably, it was hard not to want to be surrounded by him. We didn't even have to do anything, just lay there together and it would be amazing. Like now, as he pushed me down and we settled ourselves in, he gave me a soft kiss before pulling away and laying his head on my chest, his nose nestled in my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing him against me as much as possible. This did little to calm me down, as any time we are close together my heart races and I start to shake, but it gave my mind somewhere else to be. Like thinking about how amazing he smelled, or how good he felt pressed up against me, or on a bigger scale, what, what I felt pressed against me looked like uncovered.

I sighed and closed my eyes. He was being so tolerant of me, if we kissed, it never went too far. He would tentatively brush his hand across my breast or my butt; if we were laying down he would encourage me to wrap my legs around him and he would run a hand up and down my thigh, pressing himself against me for awhile before pulling away and tucking me against him; while my hands were content to explore the hard plains of his chest and back or his hair, which feels like silk running through my fingers. I wonder if maybe he's a little scared too. I know I'm nervous as all hell, I constantly have butterflies in my stomach, when he touches me I get an adrenaline rush which makes me light headed and jittery, and the first time he kissed me I passed out because I forgot to breath, more like I forgot how to breath. I guess whoever said love and hate are closely related was right because after that first kiss it was like a new door had opened, well, it opened after I woke up and we talked about it.

Maybe I should take some risks, we've been dating for five months and we haven't gone past tentative touching. I asked him why he still stayed with me since I never went far during our little kissing sessions, he said it was because I was the first girl to actually take an interest in his mind, not just his body, and if all they did was kiss and cuddle until she was ready to go farther, no matter how long it took, he was ok with it.

I know it was sweet but I couldn't help but think maybe it was all just a load of bull, I know how I make him feel; it presses into me when we are making out. Thinking about it, maybe I am ready to go farther, I think I was just afraid to go farther with him, scared that maybe he was just with me to get into my pants and then leave…but he's stuck around for five months, so I'm sure he's in it for me and not the sex. I want to have it, Merlin knows he gets me hot and bothered and going to bed feeling like that means a restless night of dreams better left unmentioned.

As I ran my hands up and down his back, I decided I was going to take initiative and move us forward, not that I didn't like where we were, but more would be nice. So, I poked him in the side until he lifted his head up and before he could complain about me tickling him, I kissed him. His surprise made me happy and I wrapped myself around him so he couldn't pull away. He quickly got over his shock of me attacking him and responded in kind.

No matter how many times we'd done it, his kiss still sometimes made me forget how to breathe. It amazed me that someone could be this good at kissing, in his hands, technically his lips, it was a refined art. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and stroked the roof of my mouth which made me squeak, and he laughed against my mouth.

"To what do I owe your aggressiveness to?" he asked and I opened my eyes to see a wolfish grin turning up the corners of his mouth. He propped himself up on his elbows, his hands going under my shoulders to cradle me. I was hoping to just work our way up to removal of clothing, not having to talk, just going for it. Unfortunately, Draco really is too astute for his own good.

"Just…" I looked past him and began picking at his shirt, suddenly embarrassed.

I felt him shift and I looked at his face quickly before looking elsewhere again. The smile was gone and he was frowning, a sign that he was concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, it's just…" I really didn't want to say it, and it irked me a little that I had no problem shooting my mouth off about any subject but when I want to ask my boyfriend to go farther I decide to become nervous and can't finish a stupid sentence. So with new determination I said, "I want to go farther." Only, thanks to my mouth it came out as a scrambled mumble and didn't make sense.

"Do you really?" he asked seriously, though I could hear a happy note in his voice. I turned to him quickly wondering how the hell he had understood what I said. A slow smile spread across his face as he leaned down and kissed me quickly. "That's what Crabbe and Goyle sound like when they talk with their mouths full," he laughed.

I could feel my face heat up and I really just wanted to find a rock to crawl under and die. "Hermione, please don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry I understood what you mumbled. If it will help I'll forget it." His expression suddenly changed to one of confusion, "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't understand what you just said could you please repeat it?"

I laughed and when I saw his smile, I knew he had gotten the reaction he wanted. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to voicing my…"

"Wants? Needs? Kinky fantasies? 'Cuz I do those too," his smile was in his voice though he kept his face serious. He was joking with me and it was making it a little easier to talk about. Somehow by joking about it, he made it feel like a subject that shouldn't make me afraid.

"Yes, my wants, in a particular area, which you're a major part of. I've been thinking about it for awhile and I want to eventually get to sex. I've known for some time that I wanted to go farther but I wasn't sure, now I am so I would like to work up to actual intercourse." I watched the smile on his face grow the more I talked and as I finished he leaned in and kissed me until I was gasping for breath before pulling away.

"You call the shots, you designate how far we go each time, if you are uncomfortable about something tell me to stop, and I will stop," he panted, his lips just above mine.

"Thank you," I whispered, so happy that he wasn't laughing or taking advantage of my confession to push himself on me, and he was kissing me again. Now that it was out, my confidence suddenly rushed back and I started to tug at his shirt, I'd seen him shirtless of course, and there was the occasional session where we ended up with our shirts off, but my bra always stayed on. Usually during such times, he would explore the skin that was exposed licking and nipping at my belly or tracing the lines of my bra with his mouth.

He rose up and unbuttoning a few buttons pulled the shirt over his head before tossing it away Reaching for the buttons on my uniform blouse he paused and looked at me. I smiled my approval and he worked his way down the line finally reaching the last one and pushing the sides away. I pulled him down for another kiss, loving the feel of his warm skin under my hands. My resolve strengthened and I moved one of my hands away from him and reached over to the table, feeling for my wand, I eventually found it and saying the spell in my head I made my shirt and bra disappear.

I felt his sharp intake of breath when instead of material he felt all my skin and he pulled away to look down at me, surprise written all over his face. "If it's ok, this is as far as I'd like to go today," I whispered.

He smiled brilliantly, "Whatever you want," and kissed me again before working his way across my jaw and to my neck.

"You can look, you know. That was the point of vanishing my clothing," I mumbled, wanting him to look at me but scared that he wouldn't like what he saw.

"Sorry, I wanted to give you a chance to adjust to taking a step before I took every advantage of ravishing what you've presented before me," he whispered, lightly kissing my lips. He kept his eyes on mine as he slowly raised himself up, removing the safety of being hidden by his body and when I didn't object he slowly moved his eyes downward, still giving me time to say no.

His hitch in breathing let me know that he had finally let himself look at me. "You can touch too," I hinted, my confidence rising when he didn't insult me and run away. In fact his arms twitched like he was fighting desperately not to reach out and touch me.

"Oh thank Merlin," he whispered before wasting no time in sealing his mouth over my left nipple and working his tongue and teeth against it.

I arched into his touch and he slipped an arm under me, pulling me against him as he moved to my right nipple, his hand replacing his mouth on my left. By now I had pretty much given up my conviction of working our way up to sex. This just felt too amazing, if I had known , we would have done this a lot sooner.

As he worked my other breast, I started to push myself against him. He ground back and a cry escaped even as I pressed my lips together, afraid to make noise.

"Don't," he groaned as he ground against me again.

"Don't what?" I whispered, scared he was going to stop

He raised his head up from my chest and smirked, "I like it when you're vocal, it lets me know you like what I'm doing." He followed his confession with a lazy flick of his tongue over my nipple.

"Ok," I breathed, thankful he didn't want to stop. He moved up to kiss me and ground himself against me again before backing away. I whined a complaint and he laughed, looking down at me.

"It's bed time, Love."

"And what if I don't want to go to bed yet?" I challenged, running my hands down his chest.

"Then I'll force you," he stated simply and picked me up. I helped him open the door and he carried me to my bed before tossing me on it, almost bouncing me off the opposite side. "Get dressed and I'll be back."

As soon as he closed her door, I stripped the remainder of my clothes off and changed into a fresh pair of panties and my new green sleeper set. I bought it in Hogsmead the weekend before and hadn't gotten a chance to show him yet. One night Draco asked me if I would like to sleep with him, actually sleep, no ulterior motives. Since then, he made it a habit to sleep together at least once a week. We went to sleep cuddled together, and we woke up cuddled together.

I did my business in our shared bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face and exited, hearing the door to his side open a moment after. It wasn't until I was getting into bed that I noticed a single white Camellia blossom sitting on my pillow. I picked it up by the stem and smiled, he thought I was adorable. In Herbology, as an ode to St. Valentine's Day, Professor Sprout picked a flower and taught us the meaning of it, probably in the hopes of getting the guys to be more creative in holiday flowers. Today, the flower was white Camellias, and they meant "You are adorable."

The door to the bathroom opened and Draco stepped in wearing his black sleep pants. He smiled when he saw me holding the flower and climbed into bed with me.

"I think you're adorable too," I said, using my wand to freeze the flower so it wouldn't wilt and set it on my nightstand. I lay down facing him and my smile faltered when I saw the hurt frown pulling his lips down. "What's wrong?"

"Men aren't adorable, we're handsome, or hot," he complained.

I laughed, relieved nothing was really wrong and decided to tease him. "I guess it's a good thing you aren't a man then, 'cuz you are the epitome of adorable."

"I am a man, and when you're ready, I'll show you just how much of a man I am."

"No, then you'll just be a teenage boy with a man's equipment."

He laughed, conceding to defeat and kissed my nose. "Alright, you've sufficiently questioned my manliness, now it's time to sleep." I knew he was right, that we actually really did need to go to sleep, but I wasn't tired and would rather continue from earlier. I gave in and cuddled up to his chest, his hand tickled up and down my back, soothing me into relaxation and in no time I was yawning.

"Goodnight, Draco," I whispered, sleep coming on faster than I thought.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he kissed the top of my hair and pulled me to him.


	2. Red Tulip

_Saturday, February 9__th_

I woke up because I was sweating, being enveloped in a warm body as well as thick blankets made it like a sauna. I wriggled, trying to get the covers low enough for me to kick them away. With some skillful maneuvering of my free arm I finally felt the coolness of the room rush around me. It felt amazing at first, but as soon as the sweat cooled I began to shiver. Behind me, Draco curled into me more trying to find warmth, and I conceded to pulling the sheet over us again.

Looking up at the clock on my nightstand, I realized I still had a few hours of sleep available. I considered waking up my bed partner for an early morning romp before going back to sleep but quickly convinced myself otherwise. I didn't really feel like walking around all day horny, but it seemed like my bed partner was going to make the decision for me as I felt his arm move up to cup and massage my breast.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Good morning," I replied as he kissed my shoulder. I rolled over in his arms to face him and he kissed my lips.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked and kissed my nose.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend so I really wouldn't mind walking through the town with him, but that was out of the question, we did everything possible to not bring attention to our relationship. We fought in the halls, pretended to like other people, complained about each other constantly. Then again, it would be just as fun to stay in our rooms. We could go a step further, I still had yet to see him naked, the farthest being him in boxers and me in underwear, which incidentally was our current attire. I decided that since we were already in bed, it wouldn't hurt to stay there, at least for awhile.

Scooting closer to him, I tipped my chin up to reach his lips and kissed him. He responded, pushing me back onto the bed.

"That was my idea exactly."

"Good to know we're on the same page," I teased, wondering if it was ok if I just demanded he remove his boxers.

He kissed me again before pulling away, "Does this mean I get to see you naked?"

I laughed, not knowing if I should be grateful or embarrassed he'd read my mind. I decided to try for grateful, seeing as embarrassment would cause me to get shy, "Only if you're naked too." I could feel an adrenaline rush coming on as I got excited and nervous. I'd never seen a penis before…well not in real life; I'd seen them in books of course. I'm not sure why, but the library had a small section on sex for both girls and boys. When I first started dating Draco, I decided that it would probably be a good idea if I learned more about sex. I had had health class while I still attended muggle school so I knew a little, but since you are so young they stick to mainly developmental changes and leave the "mature" stuff for 

later. So, I made the trip and after checking out the book, I raced to lock myself in my room to read it. Reading about male genitalia affected me little, to me it was like learning about any other subject, it wasn't until I started reading about my own body that I started blushing and became hesitant to look at the pictures. I forced myself through it and was happy to have come out learning a lot. It was after that, that I made a trip to a bookstore in Hogsmeade and picked up a book on masturbation. It included stuff for both males and females, so I was somewhat confident in my knowledge of how to pleasure my partner in that department in the chance that we went that far. Since it was what I wanted to do today, I was happy that I had taken the time to do such research.

Draco kissed me softly before rolling off me, "Are you sure?"

"Completely," I replied and to show him, I removed my own underwear and flung it across the room. He laughed and followed my lead, tossing his boxers to join my undies. We were still covered by the sheet so we still hadn't seen each other, but he moved over pressing his body against mine and I could feel him. I watched him as I snaked a hand under the sheets, resting it on his hip before slowly moving over to hold him. I couldn't help the feeling of elation that filled me as he inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Moving my hand over him, I was surprised; it felt nothing like what I would have thought, the skin was really soft. Now that I held it in my hand, I really wanted to see it. I stopped moving my hand and rest it on his hip, waiting for Draco to open his eyes. Once he did, I whipped the covers off, revealing us both at the same time.

We kept eye contact for a moment longer before I finally looked away. I'm not really sure what my reaction should be, it wasn't gross but it wasn't the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I took it in my hand again and it was a little softer than before, probably because of the sudden rush of cold when I threw off the blankets, but as I ran my hand over it, I began to feel it harden. I guess there was a surprised expression on my face because Draco suddenly started laughing before rolling over on top of me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You," he kissed me again.

"Sorry, I …"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I could tell you were trying to come up with something to say but you don't have to say anything. As long as you aren't saying 'ew' and pushing me away, any reaction is good."

I laughed and kissed him.

"Since you touched me, does that mean I get to touch you?"

My stomach dropped and I could feel my face flush. I don't know what is wrong with me, this is what I wanted. So why did I suddenly feel like I was going to throw up?

Draco smiled softly and kissed my nose. "I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast, and we can get back to this later."

I watched him roll off the bed and walk through the door to our bathroom. He had a really nice ass. Getting out of bed and going to my dresser, I hurried to pull on clothes while feeling awful about myself.

"You almost ready?"

"Yeah," I turned around to see him buttoning a black silk shirt, "just, uh, let me find my shoes." I turned away and went to walk around the bed when a hand closed around my wrist and pulled me into a hard chest.

"Don't do that; don't be ashamed because you got scared. I told you you have complete control over how far we go at any time."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his neck trying not to cry. Merlin I felt so stupid. Draco's arms tightened around me as he whispered in my ear, telling me everything is ok and that he never wants me to feel pressured when I'm with him.

I pulled away to smile at him and his hands came up to cup my face, whipping at my cheeks with his thumbs. My smile faltered and I stepped back out of his hold, rubbing my eyes.

"Merlin, look at me. Could I be more pathetic?"

Draco's smile was warm as he leaned forward to kiss me, "You are anything but pathetic. Now come on, let's go get breakfast."

I grabbed my shoes and after slipping them on, he took my hand and we walked out of our common room together. It gave me a small thrill to be walking through the school holding his hand, knowing more than likely we'd be caught. It seemed to be our lucky day though, since we didn't run into anyone until we got outside the Great Hall.

Draco squeezed my hand before letting it go and started talking about the Valentine's dance. "I owled the Weird Sisters and they confirmed that all the band members were fine and they will be here. I also checked on the flower arrangements and they'll be here on the 13th."

"Excellent, now we just have to check on the gift bags and figure out the times for each year. I'm also wondering if we can convince Dumbledore to let us chaperone the dance so that the professors don't have to."

"Good idea, I bet if we could get the prefects to chaperone too we wouldn't have any problems convincing him."

"We can bring it up at the Prefect's meeting, I'm sure they'll all agree. The thought of not having any chaperones should be incentive enough." We entered the Great Hall and saying a quick good bye we went our separate ways. I noticed a few people sending us surprised looks but I ignored them.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as I sat between him and Harry.

"We were talking about the Valentine's dance," I replied.

Ron and Harry started discussing their surprise that Draco was actually capable of civil conversation while I ate my breakfast. I tuned out their conversation as soon as it turned to Quidditch, satisfied they didn't suspect anything. I chatted with Ginny a little, telling her about mine and Draco's idea of the Prefects and Heads chaperoning the dance. As we talked I occasionally looked past her to watch Pansy push herself on Draco. He smirked and pushed her hands off him while saying something in her ear. Whatever he said made her smile and though she kept her hands away, she scooted closer, and it pissed me off.

"Hermione?"

I quickly turned my attention to Ginny, realizing she had been talking while I watched Draco. "What? Sorry, kinda zoned out," I took a drink of my pumpkin juice and glanced over at him one more time, catching his eye. I kept eye contact for a moment before putting down my pumpkin juice and turning to Ginny, who was just turning around with an accusatory look. Her smile turned evil when a red tulip suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Oh hell," I said as she just continued to smile. "Say anything and I'll hex you."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but you owe me an explanation," she stood up and beckoned me to follow her. I looked down at my half eaten breakfast and realizing I wasn't hungry anymore, I snatched the flower off my plate and followed.

She led me into an empty classroom and after locking and silencing the room, the questions began.

"When?"

"Five months."

"How?"

"He tackled me on the couch, kissed me, and we talked about it."

"Well, that's unconventional," she laughed.

"Nothing about us is conventional," I said as I sat at one of the desks.

"So, have you two, you know, done it?"

I gave her a reproving look, "No Ginny, we have not had _sex_."

"Really, wow, that's got to be a record for Malfoy."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, knowing about his sex god status, though it still made me a little angry. "We're working up to it, I just saw him completely naked this morning."

"Oh Merlin, is his body as amazing out of his clothes as it is in them?"

I smirked, "It's even better. He's all hard muscle and soft skin. He's well endowed and he's got the most amazing ass."

"Sounds like you made bank," Ginny laughed. "And thanks for the visual, my dreams will be very good for awhile."

"Ew! Don't dream about my boyfriend, that's just weird," I laughed, happy she wasn't screaming at me about how insane I was and that I was an awful friend to date the enemy.

"So he really is your boyfriend?" She asked, her tone serious.

"Yeah."

"And he treats you well?"

I brought the flower to my nose and smiled, "He's amazing Ginny. I wouldn't have thought it to be like that with him, but it is. All he wants to do is cuddle on the couch and read with me, and when I told him I wanted us to work our way toward sex, he gave me complete control. Like this morning…," I paused and looked at her, "is it ok if I talk about this with you? I don't want you to feel awkward."

"Go on, I'm not exactly pure either," she shrugged.

"Ok. Well, this morning, like I said, was the first time we saw each other completely naked. I, well, touched him and in a roundabout way he asked if it was ok if he touched me, well, I suddenly got really nervous and felt like I was going to be sick. Right after that he mentioned we should go get breakfast and left the room. I was upset afterwards and he was so supportive, telling me it was ok and reminding me that I have full control as to how far we go."

"Wow," Ginny sighed.

"I know, he's amazing." I smiled softly and held up the flower, "He's sorry."

"For what?" She sounded surprised.

"Pansy was all over him, that's why I was watching. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I want to go farther, I know I do, but for some reason, the closer to having sex we get, the more nervous I get. I'll be totally ready and excited and then something changes and suddenly I'm a nervous wreck."

"Maybe you aren't as ready as you thought, or, maybe, there is some issue with him that you just can't get over and it's holding you back."

I thought about that and it brought me back to my issue with not going farther with him before; trust. And suddenly it clicked, I didn't trust him as much as I thought I did or as much as I convinced myself I did. I watched him this morning with Pansy waiting for some signal that he's been with another girl. Some small part of me expected him to go off with some girl and have at it, while I was none the wiser.

Ginny walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Talk it out with him, if he's as great as you make him seem, you'll work it out."

I nodded and stood to follow her out of the room. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Ginny had stopped in the doorway and ran into her.

"Ginny, why did you..." I looked around her, "…oh."

"Weaselette and Granger in a classroom together, now what could be going on in there that you locked the door?" Draco leaned against the opposite wall, his arms crossed, and a sneer polluting his face.

I waited for a few first years to scurry away before I answered. "It's ok, I told her."

His body relaxed and his face softened, "I assumed so, just keeping up appearances. How'd she take it?"

"Why are you talking about her as if she isn't here?"

"Because I don't think she is."

I squeezed around Ginny and looked at her. I couldn't help but laugh, she just stood there, her mouth hanging open and her eyes glazed. "I guess it's to be expected, she's never seen you in nice mode." I moved across the hall and tucked myself under his arm.

"Nice mode, huh? What's my other mode?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Bitchy."

"I'll show you what I think about that later."

"I look forward to it."

"Wow, I never thought these words would ever come out of my mouth but, you two make a cute couple." Ginny finally snapped out of it and looked at us with a smile.

"Welcome back."

I swatted his chest, "Thank you for not freaking out on me, well, us." It meant a lot to me that Ginny was taking this lightly. My chest felt lighter after having told her, it made it feel like I was doing something right. Not that I thought being with Draco was wrong, it's just that keeping it such a close secret gave it that impression. Ginny knowing also gave me someone to talk to about relationship stuff as well, so now I didn't have to struggle through uncertainties by myself when I didn't want to talk to Draco.

"You're welcome, but don't think that Harry and Ron will take this like I did. We'll deal with that much later though. You guys go have fun, I'll run interference," she waved and started toward the great hall.

"She's tolerable for a Weasley."

"She's very nice and just gave us her seal of approval, so you better be nice to her so she doesn't take it back," I said into his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know, I think I can be civil toward her, just don't expect me to be civil toward Potter and Weasley and I'll have no problems," he held me against him tightly.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade? I know we promised to keep us a secret but I'm tired of hiding away in our rooms. If people question us we can just say we're making last minute arrangements for the dance or discussing special Heads projects that Dumbledore gave us. Or maybe we could cast a disillusionment charm and we can walk around like a real couple, holding hands, kissing, eating together."

"I don't know if we could pull off Hogsmeade, but how about a picnic on the grounds? We can cast the disillusionment charm and hold hands, kiss, eat together, anything you want."

I agreed, happy to be with him outside of the confines of our common room.

Draco said he would take care of everything so all I had to do was meet him that afternoon near the lake. When I arrived I couldn't see where Draco had everything set up and thought maybe I had gotten the location of the spot wrong. I turned around trying to find him when he suddenly appeared right where he said he'd be. My mouth watered when I saw the food laid out on the emerald and silver plaid blanket (of course he would choose his house colors). There was a plate of apple wedges and a bowl of strawberries with three smaller bowls of chocolate, whipped cream, and what looked like caramel. I knew nothing good could come from this afternoon snack. Images of licking the sweet sauces off his skin flashed through my head as I walked toward him. The moment I stepped onto the blanket the air pressure changed and my ears started ringing. Draco sounded muffled as he apologized for the change. Draco grabbed my hands and lead me down to the blanket, giving me some time to get my ears to pop.

"That was awful," I complained.

"I know. I'm sorry. I went for the total security bubble. We are invisible, sound proof, there are redirection spells, the works. We'll be able to see out, but no one will be able to see inside."

"Jeez. No wonder the air pressure changed. Good thinking though," I grinned, "since I'm assuming those dips are not only for the strawberries."

His warm smile turned into a smirk, "Well, I had hoped."

What commenced was one of the most amazing afternoons of my life. The strawberries went untouched as we enjoyed the taste of the dips on each other's bodies. Draco favored my breasts while I enjoyed the hard ridges of his stomach, in the end though; we had licked whatever sauce off of every part of our upper bodies. The biggest thrill came from when the students gradually started coming back from Hogsmeade and walked by our private bubble. It made my heart race to be ravaged while people I knew walked by. Who knew I would enjoy being an exhibitionist?

The only problem we had was trying to figure out how to get back into the castle without being seen. We hadn't planned on being out long enough for everyone to come back so we had to wait a while before we could even chance going back to the school.

I lay on my back, staring up at the clouds. One hand supported my head while my other combed through Draco's hair, where his head lay on my stomach. Both of us had felt too lazy to put our clothes back on so we relaxed topless. I shivered as Draco occasionally brushed against my breast, his hand following the line of my body.

Lying there together, I couldn't help but think about that morning and the shame washed over me again. Looking down at Draco, his eyes closed and his nose nuzzling my tummy, my talk with Ginny played in my head. As rationalizations ran through my head I started to get angry at myself. Why couldn't my mind just shut up and take a hike?

"Draco, sit up," I demanded, the anger at myself seeping into my voice.

He jumped off me, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I stood up and began to work at my pants, my frustration making my hands clumsy.

"Whoa," Draco covered my hands with his, stopping my frantic tugging. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my pants."

He looked at me, confusion written across his face, "What? Why?"

I looked at him like he was stupid and pushed his hands away.

"No, I get what taking your pants off means, I'm not that daft, but I thought you weren't ready."

I sighed, "Draco, I'm tired of listening to my head. I just told it to shut up. I want this, I know I want it, and my stupid head won't stop making reasons why I shouldn't. It was my idea to start this, so I'm going to commit."

"Ok, but we aren't going to do anything as long as you're angry."

"I'm not angry, just…sexually frustrated," I smiled trying to calm down. He smiled up at me before kissing my stomach.

"That can be fixed," he looked up at me pointedly, "but please tell me when you start to get uncomfortable."

"OK," I promised.

He kissed and licked along my stomach as he worked my pants undone. I stepped out of them as he pushed them down, my underwear still in place. I ran my hand over his hair as he looked up at me again, "Sure you wanna do this out here?"

I laughed, "This is as good a place as any." He just smiled and shook his head before motioning for me to lie down. He settled himself between my legs and kissed me, sucking and nibbling at my lips. His hand traced down my side to my leg encouraging me to wrap it around him. I did, wondering why he wasn't just going straight into fingering me. I pushed those thoughts away, assuming like in everything else he wanted to work up to it. I wrapped my arms around him and arched into when suddenly my ears exploded. Draco and I yelped, our hands covering out ears.

"What the hell!?" I complained.

"I think the bubble came…down," a look of horror crossed his face as his hands slowly left his ears.

"What?" My stomach dropped when I heard a sharp gasp. "If that's Harry and Ron, kill me now."

"It's Harry…"

"…and Ron."

"…and Ginny," Ginny added enthusiastically.

"Shit," I whispered which was immediately followed by Draco's "Bloody hell" before he lay down completely over me.

"Get the fuck off her ferret!" Ron yelled before I heard him stomping toward us.

"Ron!" I started but was cut off.

"I can't Weasel, or do you really want her to bare all to the immediate party?" Draco snarled, his hand shooting out to grab his shirt. "Turn around."

I watched as Ron's face took on a violent shade of red while Harry's started to turn purple.

"If you think…" Harry started, his jaw clenched shut.

"Harry, Ron, turn around now. I do not fancy taking our friendship that far," I demanded.

Ginny finally decided to add her two sense and ushered the boys to turn around. As soon as they were looking away, Draco looked around quickly and pushed himself off me. He held his shirt toward me and I gladly accepted. I didn't see my bra and my shirt was too tight fitting to wear without it. I was shaking so badly that my hands were fumbling with the buttons and I was making no progress. Draco slapped my hands away and swiftly buttoned his shirt up until I was covered. His shirt was so long that I didn't need to take the time to put pants on. Right as Draco finished, Harry and Ron turned back around, impatient to scream at me about my bad decision and how could I lower myself blah blah blah.

"Before you start, I would just like to say…that you have no say." _Well that was intelligent._

"What do you mean we don't have a say?!" Ron yelled. "You're fraternizing with the enemy and we don't have a say?"

"I don't designate who you are and aren't allowed to date," I snapped.

"We aren't dating the enemy Hermione!" Harry gritted through clenched teeth. "How could you, after all he's done? After how he's treated you…us? He's a death eater Hermione."

"Actually no, I'm not," Draco showed his forearms as evidence. Pristine skin covered tensed muscle as he turned his arms over for inspection.

"That doesn't prove anything Malfoy, concealment charms are first year kid stuff," Ron said.

"So are the counter charms," I said and reached down for my wand. My grip tightened as I realized I didn't know what to expect. I didn't truly know if he had the dark mark or not. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Glancing up at him, I said the charm and to my utter relief, nothing happened.

"Happy now Potter?"

"Not in the least, that only proves you haven't been given the mark yet."

"Nor will I ever receive it. I'd be a fool to take it," a pointed glance my way and all the breath left my chest. He meant me, I'm the reason why he refuses to take the dark mark, to become a death eater.

"And why would that be? Wouldn't be able to bear the pain?" Ron snipped.

Draco laughed, "Oh please, if anyone here wouldn't be able to take the pain it would be you Weasel. No, I chose something worthwhile to spend my time doing."

Harry and Ron's heads whipped to the side so fast I swear they got whiplash, "You've had sex with him?" they chorused.

"That is none of your business," I said.

"It is if he's using you to get to us!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, sure, make this about you! Not everything is about you Harry! I forgave him, I trust him, and in the five months that we have been together he has given me no indication that he has ulterior motives."

"Five months!?" Harry and Ron said together.

Draco turned to me, "Do they always do that?"

"Sometimes, especially when they are really worked up."

"I've been friends with Blaise since we were kids and we've never done that."

"Really? Weird, it's actually normal, especially for people who spend a lot of time together."

"Hello, we're still here!"

"Thanks for the reminder," Draco frowned.

"I've kept silent through this, hoping maybe you would be able to work this out between yourselves, but this conversation has gone nowhere," Ginny turned to Harry and Ron, "you two obviously can't form intelligent questions and you two," Ginny now turned to us, "are about to be caught by a bunch of students. So, if this is to remain between us, then I suggest we continue this elsewhere and maybe at another time."

"Point taken," Draco said. With a flick of his wand, the picnic disappeared and I was dressed. He took my hand and with a nod to Ginny led me back to the castle.

Two loud "Ows" chorused behind us as we walked away before being followed by Ginny's loud voice. It hurt that they couldn't trust me but Ginny's acceptance and obvious support gave me a little spark of hope that maybe we would get through this.


	3. Pink Orchid

_Monday, February 11__th_

Harry and Ron still weren't talking to me, but it wasn't a big deal. It's not the first time we've had a row and they've decided to be immature. I figured I would just let them have their way until they finally came to the realization they were being stupid. Luckily I still had Ginny who was trying to run interference but it was getting to the point where the boys were starting to ignore her too. It's always nice to have a partner in crime that'll be there to support you even when it means being ignored by her boyfriend and brother.

Sitting in Transfiguration I was having trouble concentrating, just thinking about the rest of the weekend made me shiver. After the little incident with Harry and Ron, Draco and I went back to our rooms. It was probably childish on my part, but I had no desire to ruin the rest of our wonderful day with more arguing. As soon as the portrait closed behind us I turned to Draco and pulled him down for a kiss. In an effort to continue where we left off, I moved my hands down to unbutton his shirt, I got a few undone before his hands wrapped around mine, stopping my movement and pulling them away.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking up where we left off," I tried to wriggle my hands away so I could continue but he held fast.

"Shouldn't we clean up then go talk to the wonder twins? Not that I want to, just wouldn't it be better to nip this in the butt before they have more time to come up with ridiculous accusations?" He pulled my right hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"I don't want to, I want to pretend that nothing happened and keep going," a slight whine had entered my voice and Draco raised one elegant eye brow in response.

Now I was irritated, how dare Harry and Ron ruin my day and why was Draco being reasonable and not jumping me. I finally got my hands free and tried my hardest not to stomp like a four year old as I made my way to the couch. I plopped down and grabbed my Potions book.

"Fine, you go talk to them and I am going to study," I opened the book to a random page and pretended to read.

"Hermione," Draco sighed. I heard him start to move toward me and I doubled my effort to ignore him. "Hermione," He repeated, his hands coming down to my shoulders and massaging slowly, "you know that is the last thing I want to do. I would love nothing more than to carry you up to that room and ravish you for as long as you can stand it, _but_ I know how important they are to you and the faster we fix this, the better it'll be."

I know it's not reasonable, but his rationale frustrated me more, because he was being wonderful and I was acting like a child. I turned the page in my Potions book and continued to stare at the words.

"Come on, Love," he whispered in my ear, his fingers tracing my jaw line before trying to coax me to turn my head. I resisted, trying to stay wrapped in my anger but the tickle of his breath on my cheek, his fingers dancing lightly down my neck, I wanted nothing more than to give in. I turned slightly and he cupped my face, turning it the rest of the way until he could seal his lips over mine. He sucked and nibbled at my lips, apparently making sure I was thoroughly distracted as he pulled the book out of my hands and tossed it onto the coffee table.

His hand went back to trailing down my neck and slowly made its way to cup my breast, massaging it slowly before pinching my nipple through my clothes. I gasped and a smirk turned the corners of his mouth. "I will make you a deal," he pinched my nipple again, the fingers of his other hand knotting themselves in my hair and pulling my head back.

"Anything," I sighed as he slowly made his way under my shirt to push my bra up. I tried to lean forward to meet his lips, wanting so badly to kiss him again.

"Ah ah ah," he teased, gripping my hair a little tighter so I couldn't move. "You haven't heard my proposition. We will have our fun first," he pinched my nipple and pulled, "then we will go deal with your friends." I whimpered, the feeling more intense without the barrier of clothing.

I agreed quickly, and realized after I should have more self control. I tried to reason with myself as I fisted my hand in his shirt, that I had been depriving myself of physical pleasure for so long that my body was just trying to make up for it. Who was I kidding, I'm just soft, after feeling so unsure and nervous all the time it was a relief to feel nothing but excitement and anticipation. Draco smiled as he slowly leaned in, capturing my lips again and I moaned. I started to move down on the couch, wanting to feel his weight pin me to the cushions. A small giggle escaped as he crawled over the back to kneel between my legs.

"And what are you laughing at?" he asked as he ran his hands under my shirt, pushing it up until I had to sit up so he could get it off. The light caress of his fingers brought goose bumps to my skin and I shivered as he pulled the shirt over my head, my bra following quickly.

"Nothing," I smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh?" He pushed me back on the couch and followed me down, "I could just stop and we could go talk to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb."

"Don't you dare, and don't call them that." He laughed and kissed me again before slowly moving down my body. He took my abused nipple into his mouth, soothing it with his tongue before sucking hard. My back arched off the couch as I buried my hands in his hair. How the hell had I not allowed him to do this sooner? While he lavished attention to my left breast with his mouth, his left hand smoothed over my stomach to cup my other breast. He pulled lightly on it and I honestly wondered how it was still possible to think. I wanted him to hurry up and get to it, I realize he wants to take it slow for my sake, but it was honestly starting to kill me. The more freedom I give him with my body, the more I just want to jump right into having sex and save the gradual stages for another day.

My breath caught as he bit down on my nipple, little ripples of pleasure spreading from the abused flesh as he licked the sting away. I wondered if I could get so much pleasure just from having him caress my breasts then what would it be like for him? I unfisted my hand from his hair and slowly made my way down to his left nipple and lightly brushed my thumb across it, the muscle beneath tensing under my hand. Taking that as a good sign I did it again, this time pinching lightly and he shivered. I wanted to explore more, running my hands slowly down his sides I passed a ticklish spot and his body jerked, his mouth releasing my breast to let out a small yelp.

"Sorry," I laughed, making sure to run over the spot again before making my way back to his nipples. He gave me a pointed look before grabbing my hands and pulling them from under his shirt. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Don't make me tie you up," he grinned, pinning my hands above my head. "Actually, that sounds like a fantastic idea." A slight thrill raced through my body at the thought of being completely at his mercy. I had a quick second to wonder if I had kinky tendencies I didn't yet know about before Draco rolled off me and stood up. Apparently he was as sold on the idea of me being tied up as I was and scooped me into his arms to carry me to his room. My heart was racing and I could feel the nervousness start to set in but I ignored it. I was slowly beginning to think that it wasn't a fear of the intimacy that was making me so unsure before, but more the fear of being so naked (figurative and literal) with someone. Being tied up put Draco completely in control and I found that while the idea still made me a little nervous, it was also incredibly appealing. I was thoroughly enjoying the idea of being dominated, letting go of the control I so carefully exerted over every part of my life, and letting Draco take the reins.

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize we had made it into Draco's room until he dumped me on his bed. He laughed at my yelp before crawling onto the bed after me. "You are wearing way too many clothes," I complained, sitting up on my knees and bunching his shirt in my hands. He raised his arms so I could pull it off and my breath hitched as I slowly moved the shirt over his chest. It never ceased to fascinate me just how beautiful his body was. All creamy pale skin stretched over taut muscle. I never thought I would appreciate Quidditch, but it definitely has its merits. As soon as he was free, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest and sealing his lips over mine.

As he bent me over his arm and kissed his way to my left breast. I couldn't help but think that they were getting too much attention and I wanted nothing more than for him to concentrate somewhere else. Excitement fluttered through me at the thought of finally having some relief from the need that was left when I made him stop. I wondered how to speed this along and get him to stop teasing me when he moved his knee between mine and grabbing my hip with his free hand pulled me flush against his thigh. I gladly took the invitation and moved against it, the friction against my clit was just right and I gasped, moving again to repeat the feeling.

"Draco, please," I whimpered, needing more.

"Please, what?" he asked, the look he gave me as he flicked my nipple with his tongue told me he knew exactly what I was asking. Frustration filled me as I realized he wasn't going to do anything until I asked for it.

"Touch me."

"I am touching you," he flicked my nipple again and smirked. I groaned as I continued to move against his thigh. My muscles clenched, wanting, needing something more, a touch I was too embarrassed to voice. "Ask me for it, Love. Tell me where you need my touch most." His fingers traced along the edge of my pants.

I wasn't exactly sure how to express what I wanted. 'Touch my pussy' was too crass and I refused to say it out loud, even saying it in my head had my cheeks warming and 'Finger me' just sounded juvenile. I know he was just playing with me and I'm sure there was a certain allure that came with hearing your lover say aloud what they want but I was just too uncomfortable with it right now. So I went with the next best thing, burying my hands in his hair, I pulled his head up to mine and kissed him desperately. I pulled away and trailed kisses to his ear, tracing my tongue lightly along the edge I whispered "Fuck me."

His laugh took me by surprise and I jerked back. "I guess that'll do, but one day, I will make you tell me, in detail, what you want me to do." His fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of my jeans as he kissed me again. I shivered in anticipation as he pushed my pants down and his hand moved inside. I swore under my breath as his fingers danced around my clit, close but not actually touching. I moved my hips against his hand trying to force his touch.

"Draco, please!" I cried again as his finger made another delicate pass over me.

"Well, if you insist," and the next thing I knew he was pushing a finger up inside me. I gasped, my breath catching in my throat as his finger began to pump and his palm brushed against my clit. I moved against his hand increasing the pressure as he added another finger. If just his fingers felt this good, I couldn't imagine how amazing sex would be.

"Oh God," I moaned and my eyes opened to find Draco watching me intently. I wanted to share the pleasure, to bring him to completion with me, not just have him watch me take mine. I moved my hand from where it was gripping his arm and trailed down his chest to undo his pants. My other hand, still fisted in his hair, brought his lips to mine as I wrapped my hands around him, his gasp against my lips filling me with pleasure. He kissed me hard, stealing my breath as he pushed into my hand. I was so close, I could feel the beginning of the orgasm, I rode his hand harder, trying to get the right amount of pressure to send me over the edge, and just as I was about to fall, he stopped. I whimpered at the loss of my fantastic orgasm and tried to move my hips but he removed his hand.

"Lie down," he said and I found myself slowly falling backward, my legs moving from under me so I was laying flat on his comforter. I lifted my butt as he began to pull my pants and underwear off. I watched him as he worked his own off and had the wonderful thrill of seeing him completely naked, the picture even more stunning because I wasn't afraid. I leaned on my elbow and wrapped my hand around him but he swatted me away with a grin.

"Hey," I complained, trying to touch him again but he pushed me away.

"Later, you can touch me as much as you like, but right now is about you," He laughed, pushing my legs farther apart and settling between them, his hands wrapping around my thighs to hold me in place.

"What are you…oh holy hell," I gasped at the first swipe of his tongue, my back arching off the bed. I looked down and met his eyes, "I wanted to savor your first orgasm with me," he said as his tongue flicked against my clit. I couldn't argue with that so I settled against the pillows and buried my hands in his hair. My hips moved against his lips and fingers as he pushed them into me again. My orgasm came faster this time, probably because I was so close when he stopped. I whimpered as my muscles began to flutter around his fingers, the tightness in my stomach building until he sucked my clit hard and pleasure flooded my body. I cried out, five months of frustration, all releasing in a matter of moments, and just when I started to come down, he did something fantastic that my dazed mind couldn't comprehend and I was falling all over again. My mouth opened in a silent scream as my muscles tensed and I writhed on the bed, Draco's name falling from my lips as I slowly came down, the little flicks of his tongue prolonging the pleasure. When my body relaxed and my hands fell from his hair he moved to lie next to me, kissing me gently before resting his forehead against mine.

We stayed like that until my breathing slowed, my eyes fluttering open to see Draco's very self satisfied little smirk. "Like that, did you?" I couldn't help but laugh in response and shoved him back onto the bed. "Your turn," I grinned, and began to kiss my way down his chest. Not entirely sure where this boldness came from but I was definitely enjoying it. Maybe it was the lovely feeling of post-orgasmic bliss that suffused my body or maybe just the fact that his body was mine to do with as I pleased. I looked forward to paying this beautiful body homage and set in with fervor. It was exciting to think that I was causing the little hitches in his breathing or the small groan that escaped his lips when I nibbled at the crease of his hip bone. I hoped my smirk was as mischievous as his as I kissed my way around him, coming close but never touching.

"Stop teasing me," he groaned as I flicked my tongue ever so slightly against the tip.

"Tell me what you need, Love," I repeated his words, my voice teasing as my hand gripped the base and pumped slowly. He apparently had no qualms about telling me exactly what he wanted, his simple "Suck me off" sent a thrill through my body and I was happy to oblige. I pulled him into my mouth, sucking hard. Now this is where my confidence wavered, I was working mostly on instinct and a little on what I had read in those sex books. Luckily it seemed like you couldn't really go wrong with this, so I just continued to suck as I bobbed my head. It surprised me that I was enjoying this as much as I was, I always kind of thought it would gross me out but knowing that I was giving Draco pleasure made me like it even more. It seemed a good sign that Draco had buried his hand in my hair and was slowly thrusting into my mouth. I let him take over the movement as I swirled my tongue around the tip and wrapped my hand around the base, moving it along with my mouth, twisting as I got to the top. That went over well as he moaned and started thrusting faster.

"Merlin, Hermione," he gasped, and I'm embarrassed to say something inside me did a little happy dance. Is it weird to be excited that I was giving Draco an orgasm? He pulled gently on my hair, I think he wanted me to stop but I ignored it and kept going. "No, Hermione, I'm going to…" He trailed off as I sucked hard, trying to push him that last little bit. I felt his body tense underneath me as he moaned and suddenly his orgasm was filling my mouth. The taste was strange but not unpleasant and I swallowed, continuing to pump my hand as he came down. I let him fall from my mouth with a pop and smiled happily as I crawled back up his body. I kissed my way to his mouth, making it slow and sweet as I straddled his hips and settled on top of him.

"Like that, did you?" I kissed his nose and his hands came up to caress my sides.

His responding grin was radiant, "A little too much, I think." He grabbed my butt and pulled me forward so he could reach my lips and kissed me hard. It made me hot all over again and I wanted nothing more than to do it all over. I started moving against him and his hands tightened on my butt holding me in place. "No, Love, you made a promise." He rolled me over, kissing me again before moving off the bed.

"Damn," I sighed as I watched him walk away, I had hoped he would forget. I slid off the bed, my legs a little shaky as I made my way to the bathroom.

The conversation that followed went surprisingly worse than expected. I don't think it helped that my lips were swollen and I had a bite mark along my collar bone I didn't remember getting but pretty much the second I walked into the Gryffindor common room they assumed (correctly) what had kept us. As much as I tried to keep the conversation civilized, Harry and Ron's yelling kept me from getting a word in. After Ron accused me of sleeping with the whole school behind their backs, it turned into the yelling match of the century and ended with me cursing them (literally, I Silencio-ed them both) and was finally able to get a word in before stomping out of the room. Never in the years I have known them have I been that angry.

I sighed as I packed up my books to head to Potions, it was so frustrating, I refused to give up Draco but apparently that meant I had to give up Harry and Ron instead. I headed out of the classroom with the rest of the students and my jaw dropped in shock to find Draco leaning against the wall outside, apparently waiting for me.

"Ah, Granger, finally, we need to talk about a slight problem with the dance decorations." The students that had paused at the extreme oddity of finding Draco Malfoy waiting for me continued their chatting when they realized it was all work and obviously nothing interesting.

He fell into step next to me as I nervously started questioning him about the problem. We had everything planned out so perfectly! The dance was in 3 days, this was not the time for things to go wrong. He walked with me, listening to me but not answering and it made me more anxious.

I stopped in the corridor outside potions and turned to him, "Malfoy, why aren't you…" The rest of my sentence was cut off as he grabbed my hand and jerked me around the corner where no one could see us. I found myself pushed against the wall, Draco pinning me with his body as he captured my mouth.

"There's no problem, I just wanted to walk to class with you," he whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed him again. He pulled away and reality slowly seeped into my mind, we were going to be late for class.

"Draco, we have to go," I sighed and he nodded, looking around the corner, he gave me the ok and we made our way to the door. Before entering, he pushed something into my hand. I'm sure I got some strange looks as I walked into the class with a stupid smile on my face and a pink orchid to my nose.

He loves me.


	4. Valentine's Day

_**_This story contains mature content**

_Thursday, February 14__th_

I stood in the shower, the water beating down on my shoulders and I couldn't help the sigh that passed my lips as I finally started to relax. Grudgingly reaching for the shampoo I started to wash, the dance began in an hour and I had to start getting ready. I wondered what Draco was doing as I massaged my scalp, wanting nothing more than to see him for a little while before the dance started. The moments we were able to steal over the past few days as preparations for the dance began did little to satisfy me. He made sure to let me know that I was on his mind with little heated looks as we passed in the hall or caught each other's eye in class. The real torture came when he started hiding flowers with little notes attached to them, each containing their own compliment or sexual demand. It was odd to receive a white Lily, a flower meaning virginity, with notes like 'You have amazing breasts', or 'I need to taste you again' but the real gems came on Wednesday when I swear there was a Bachelor Button hidden everywhere possible. The notes attached to these significantly more descriptive; 'I can't wait to feel you wrapped around me, muscles shaking as you ride me to completion' and my favorite so far, 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week'.

I barely made it half the day before I pulled him into a deserted corridor and in a matter of moments was screaming his name. Thank Merlin for silencing charms because I'm pretty sure the whole castle would have heard. That little endeavor made us late to lunch and we both had to eat quickly to make it to our next class but it was absolutely worth it.

Rinsing the last of the conditioner from my hair I turned to grab the shower sponge and found Draco stepping into the shower. "Let me do that," excitement rippled through me as he smiled and stepped toward me. This was probably a bad idea, we only had an hour and I'm pretty sure if he touched me I wasn't going to let him out of the shower any time soon. Then again, the idea was incredibly appealing, especially if I could reciprocate. Coaxing me to turn around he started with my shoulders, massaging as he went and I was sold. I leaned against the wall, bracing myself as he worked down to my butt and thighs. I widened my stance, hoping for a caress but was quickly disappointed as he moved to my calves then stood up. I tried to turn so he could wash the front but he pulled me back against him, his erection sliding between my legs as he began to massage my breasts. Letting my head fall back against his shoulder, I arched my back, moving against him as his hands made their way to my hips and pulled me to him more firmly. I rocked my hips, my hand going down to hold him against my lips so he brushed my clit as he thrust against me. Oh how badly I wanted to angle him so on the next thrust he would slide into me, but knowing he had something special planned after the dance I forced myself to wait. My legs began to shake as the first tingles of my orgasm started and I brought my arm up to turn him to me, nibbling at his lips before kissing him hard. I swore my legs almost gave out as his hand came up to pinch my nipple and he started to thrust faster. I was so close and the little hitches in his breathing told me he was too. I angled my hips a little more, trying to give us both the little added friction we needed. I cried out as his head hit my clit just right and I began to fall, the orgasm vibrating through my body as my legs gave out and Draco caught me, riding out his own orgasm as I continued to hold him against my pulsing flesh.

I buried my face in his neck as he moved us into the spray of water, the heat searing my sensitive skin as it washed away the remaining suds and the evidence of Draco's release on my thighs. I needed to wash again and no way was I letting him do it or we really weren't making an appearance at the dance. He let me go slowly, making sure I could support myself and I turned to face him kissing him softly. I didn't want to leave his arms, I didn't want to spend an entire evening pretending I hated him and trying my best to ignore him as he danced with other girls. I knew it wasn't possible but I secretly hoped he would ask me to be his date, even if it only meant being together verbally and not physically.

"We have to get going or we are going to be late," he kissed my forehead and stepped away.

"And whose fault is that," I teased as I reached for the shower sponge again.

We showered quickly, dancing around each other to wash off and trying to avoid touching. I knew I had to get out when he ducked his head under the spray, his hands running through his hair as his back arched. My mouth went dry as I followed the streams of water down the muscles of his chest and the hard planes of his stomach to his penis, where he was beginning to stir again. His arms dropped to his sides and my eyes snapped up to meet his, "Like what you see?" I had the intense need to kiss the self-satisfied smirk off his face but I smiled sweetly instead and slipped out of the shower.

As I walked into my room I heard my name being yelled. Crap! Ginny! I had completely forgotten she was coming here so we could get ready together. I dried quickly and secured the towel around my body as I made my way to the common room. Thankfully it looked like she had just arrived, as she laid her dress bag over the reading chair and put her make-up bag on the coffee table.

"Hey Gin, I just got out of the shower, come on up, we'll get started." I wanted to get her into my room before Draco decided to make an appearance and she put two and two together. I'm pretty sure life hates me because just as the thought crossed my mind, Draco's door opened and he stepped out with a towel slung low on his hips and another being rubbed through his hair.

"Hey, Weaselette."

The grin that tipped the corners of her mouth as she looked between us was absolutely devilish. "Draco!" I groaned and his only response was to laugh and duck back into his room. I cursed him under my breath, was that necessary?

"Wow, what happened to waiting?" she teased as she grabbed her stuff again and followed me to my room.

"There are plenty of ways to entertain one's self without actual intercourse," I quipped back, trying to lighten my embarrassment. Thankfully she just laughed and let it drop, laying her make-up out on my dressing table as I slipped into some clothes.

"Alright," she clapped her hands together, "show me your dress so I can get started."

I moved to my armoire and pulled the dress bag out. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with clothing, but I couldn't help it the moment I laid eyes on the gown. I couldn't find anything in Hogsmeade so I owled my mom and told her what I was looking for. She didn't disappoint, it was exactly what I wanted and I couldn't wait for Draco to see it.

"It's beautiful, Hermione and you're going to look fantastic in it! Now sit down so we can get started."

The next half hour was filled with spells and tools flying around and my hair pulled in all directions. My hair took the longest but as soon as it was done it took her no time at all to finish the make-up. I kept my eyes closed at her request and though I trusted her, my mind couldn't help but think up horrid possibilities. I worked myself up unnecessarily because when I finally opened my eyes I froze in shock. A pile of elegant curls sat on top of my head, the ringlets falling down my back, a few brought forward to frame my face. My eyes were dark, the black and silver blended together just enough to enhance and ending in points just past the corner of my eye. It was elegant and edgy at the same time and I loved it. I smiled at Ginny in the mirror, "Thank you, it looks amazing!"

"Of course, this is me we are talking about. Now scoot so I can get ready." She shooed me away, taking my place at the mirror. We only had a few minutes and I felt bad that I took so long, luckily she doesn't have the hair handicap that I have and she was done in no time. I couldn't help but be envious as her straight hair curled elegantly at the ends and small pieces were pulled back from her face and secured with a little gold clip. Oh to have hair that didn't stick up like I'd just been electrocuted, but I guess we can't all be lucky.

As she put the last touches to her make up, I grabbed my dress and headed for the bathroom so she could change in the room. Luckily Draco wasn't in there and I locked the door to his side so he couldn't just pop in. Excitement raised goose bumps on my arms as I stepped into the dress and pulled it up. I zipped it up and could only stand and stare. The gown was emerald green and hugged my curves perfectly, the sweetheart neckline pushing my boobs up. The bodice was ruched, the little folds of fabric giving it texture, with a beaded strip to bring even more attention to my breasts. The gown fell to the floor in a full A-line skirt and finished in a little train. Everything was absolutely perfect and I couldn't wait to see his reaction. I slipped on the strappy heels that brought the dress up to just brush the floor and exited the bathroom.

Ginny was sitting on my bed all ready to go as I entered. She looked radiant in her gold dress. Thin straps held up a sequined, heart shaped bodice; the ribbon wrapped around her cinched her waist and ended with a bow at her back. The bottom of the gown was gold tulle, the ends curled to make the skirt full and ended just above her knees. The dress showed off her legs perfectly and her gold open toed heels were the perfect final touch.

"I doubt Harry will let you even leave the common room," I laughed, making her stand and give me a spin.

"We shall see, he still hasn't really talked to me, so hopefully this'll give him a little push in the right direction," she smiled, smoothing down her skirt as she gave herself a once over. "I guess I will head out and meet you there. You really do look amazing, Hermione, Draco won't be able to take his eyes off you," she winked and made her way to the door. I followed behind her and was surprised to find Draco standing at the fireplace his back to us, rocking on his heels as he stared at the dying flames. As I walked into the room he slowly turned and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I was enthralled as Draco walked up to me, his black dress robes fit him like a second skin, how it was possible for all those layers to accent his muscular physique I have no idea but they did it perfectly. His hair was gelled back and I was a little disappointed because I loved when it was loose, but it fit the picture of formality perfectly.

"My love, you look exquisite," his hand came up to brush my cheek and I had to fight back tears. He smiled and kissed me lightly, "Don't cry or Ginny will kill me."

I choked out a laugh as I tried to blink them away, "She probably would too. It took her forever to get me ready."

"Well, she did a lovely job but you could have walked in there with bed head and pajamas and I still would have thought you beautiful." I punched his arm, my emotional moment passing as he teased me.

"We better go, we're a few minutes behind and I'm sure everyone is cursing our name since they can't get in until we open the doors."

Draco tucked my hand in the crook of his arm as we walked down the empty corridors, the murmur of voices as we neared the Great Hall getting louder and I was reminded that this couldn't last all night. I tried to remove my hand from his arm but his hand closed over mine and kept it there.

Confusion pulled my eyebrows together but I couldn't say I was unhappy that I could keep holding onto him. However as we approached the top of the staircase I couldn't help the nerves tightening my chest as we took the first steps. Now, I wish I could say that we had a grandeur entrance, everyone turning as we descended, shock rippling through the crowd at seeing us together, but we were pretty much ignored. Caught up in my own little world I had completely forgotten that the Head Boy and Girl open each dance so it probably wasn't a shock to find us arriving together. A few girls did turn at the realization it was Draco walking down the stairs and wanted to appreciate the view, Pansy in particular. As I looked around at the crowd, I realized I was getting a few looks of my own and I couldn't help the smile that spread.

"I don't think I should let you out of my sight. What if you go running off with one of them," he whispered in my ear, moving his hand to the small of my back as we reached the bottom of the stairs and the students parted to let us pass.

"Your date isn't going to like that," I whispered back, trying my best not to sound upset. I was really hoping it wasn't Pansy; I really wasn't looking forward to watching her hang off him all night.

"Hermione…" His pause made me look at him as he stopped at the doors, "you _are_ my date."

Now I really was going to cry. Thankfully, Draco chose that moment to push the doors open and I had a moment to collect myself. I must admit that we do good work, the Great Hall looked beautiful. We chose simple but elegant decorations, light pink strips of fabric were hung across the ceiling, the ends continuing down the wall to pool on the floor; large candle chandeliers floated just below and provided the majority of the light. As we walked in we passed through the tables first, each chair covered in red fabric, the table cloths white with clear table settings for anyone who wished to snack on the food. The flower bouquets in the center were all different, inspired by Professor Sprout's lessons, there was, of course, a bouquet of red roses to be traditional but the rest of the tables had Jasmine, Lilies, Orchids, Pansies, Sunflowers, Tulips, Lilacs, Camellias, and Chrysanthemums. Passing through the grouping of tables, we made our way to the stage as the rest of the students filled the dance floor. We had gotten our wish of a teacher free dance so it was our job to give the opening speech and begin the festivities.

Draco's hand fell from my back as he moved to the edge of the stage, waiting for the students to settle down. "Welcome to the Hogwarts St. Valentine's Day Ball, as I'm sure most of you have noticed, the teachers will not be chaperoning the dance this evening," he grinned as the students cheered, "but that doesn't mean that we still do not have to abide by the rules."

The resounding groan that filled the room after that statement made me smile as I stepped forward. "Draco and I, as well as the other Prefects will be your chaperones for this evening and we will be enforcing the curfews for each year. We are trusting that each of you will respect this and when it comes time for you to leave you will. Please don't make us kick you out of the dance, I can guarantee you won't like our method." I laughed at the nervous titters that rippled through the crowd at my idle threat.

"Now that formalities are out of the way, enjoy the dance everyone!" The first notes of the opening song began and Draco turned and bowed to me, offering his hand in invitation. I couldn't help but smile as I took it and he slowly led me down the steps to dance floor. The students moved to the sides, opening the dance floor for us as he twirled me, stepping flush against me as I finished the turn and immediately led me in a waltz. I couldn't contain the excitement that filled me as he led me around the dance floor, and I wondered when my classmates would realize that there was more here than just opening the dance together. Maybe when this dance was over and we were still together. I didn't notice when more couples joined us on the dance floor, too caught up in the feeling of being pressed so close to Draco in public. The last notes of the song drifted off and I reluctantly stepped out of Draco's arms as he bowed again and I curtsied. I will admit it was a little weird to be so formal in front of everyone but Dumbledore required it at least for the first dance and then we could dance however we wanted. A few moments after the song ended, the main lights in the hall dimmed just as the stage exploded with color and the Weird Sisters walked on stage to the cheers of the students. Draco led me off the dance floor quickly, barely avoiding the rush of students as they pushed their way to be in front.

We made our way to the concessions table where all manor of treats awaited the greedy fingers of hungry students. It was no surprise to find Crabbe and Goyle loading up plates as we paused to get drinks, Draco greeted his friends as I popped a truffle in my mouth. I looked around as he chatted and was a little surprised to see Harry and Ron making their way toward me. I sighed; I really didn't want to do this tonight. "Hi guys," I greeted cheerfully, hoping it would get us off on the right foot. They murmured their hello's and I was happy to see Ginny and Lavender walking up behind them.

"Hurry and apologize so we can all enjoy our evening," Ginny's firm tone had both the boys tensing and I couldn't help but smile at how she had them both so securely under her thumb. They stayed silent, their frowns deepening as Draco turned toward us, his arm settling around my waist.

"Hermione," Harry began slowly, "we don't agree with the relationship, but Malfoy also hasn't given us any reason to trust him in the years we've known him. You are our best friend and we don't want to lose you and if that means accepting Malfoy as your boyfriend, then we will suck it up and at least be understanding." Ron's face continued to get redder through the little speech and at Harry's nudge he added, "I don't like it, I don't agree with it, and I won't be nice to him but I don't want to lose you so I will bear it." Ron turned and grabbed Lavender's hand, stomping his way to the dance floor and getting lost in the crowd.

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react to that, but since it was apparently the best apology I was going to get, I smiled, "I'm happy you guys are at least going to try, that is all I ask for." Harry nodded and with another look at Draco, led Ginny away.

"Why do I feel like Ginny fed him that speech?" Draco laughed as he pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"Well, whatever it was, at least you have your friends back." I nodded, hoping that what they said was true. It really was all I wanted, I understood that nothing would go smoothly right from the start, but I guess I over estimated my best friends if they would throw me to the sharks that quickly and over something so harmless as a boyfriend. I guess that is what years of animosity get you, but I was hoping that if I could forgive then so could they. I wasn't sure where our relationship was headed, not really wishing to dream up something that I couldn't have, preferring to enjoy the moments as they came. But if we were destined to go anywhere, I would hope that at least with time that they would become civil.

Draco led me to a table in the corner and set down my little plate of truffles and my pumpkin juice. "This is the only bad part about being the chaperones; we can't leave until the very end." I couldn't help but agree, as much as I wanted to enjoy the dance, going to our rooms sounded like a much better way to spend our time.

"Maybe we could let the Prefects take over and just disappear." I slipped another truffle into my mouth. His fingers slid along my jaw turning my face toward his as he caught my lips. We kissed for a moment before he pulled away, "Mmm…coconut."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

We were startled out of our little moment. I must say Pansy really knows how to gain people's attention. Other couples sitting at the tables near us turned to look; it really was too much to ask for a pleasant evening without any incidents. Then again, two seemingly sworn enemies caught kissing in public; it was bound to turn heads eventually. Too bad we were noticed so quickly, and by the Queen of Drama herself.

"Ah, Pansy, what can we do for you," Draco's tone was cool as he settled back in his chair, his arm resting along the back of mine. I hoped he knew how to handle this because I was completely at a loss. I watched the fury flit across Pansy's face before settling on the bitchiest smile I've ever seen on a person.

"Draco, darling, you seem to be confused," she stalked around the table and leaned over, running a hand down his tie before fisting it in her hand. Too bad punching a fellow student is frowned upon. "Even though she's dressed up like one of us, a Mudblood will always be a Mudblood." Screw it, I started to reach for my wand, but Draco beat me to it.

His smile was chilling as he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it from his tie, "20 points from Slytherin, Pansy, _darling_," he spit the endearment out as if it were a foul taste in his mouth. "Say the word again, I dare you."

Pansy jerked back like she'd been slapped. I wanted to step in, help out in some way, maybe throw that punch or even a spell would be satisfying, but Draco had let me handle my friends so it was probably better for him to handle his. As Pansy stared intently, doubtlessly trying to think of her next dig, I looked around the room. We were starting to get an audience, the students seated around us were watching and as the news spread, a few were stepping away from the dance floor. This wasn't exactly the way I wanted to announce us to the student body, but apparently Pansy's little show was going to be our unveiling. I tried to ignore them as Pansy finally exploded.

"You little bitch, what have you done to him?"

"Excuse me?" I arched an eyebrow and sipped my drink, hoping nonchalance oozed from me as I held her gaze.

"You've put him under a spell, haven't you? He wouldn't touch you otherwise!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need a spell to get him to touch me, he seems to do that just fine all on his own."

Her responding scream had the music halting and everyone turning toward us. Crap, we needed to wrap this up quickly, if worse came to worse we could always kick her out of the dance and be done with it all. I shifted in my seat nervously as I noticed people starting to surround us, everyone wanting to watch the little show Pansy was intent on putting on. Draco sat next to me patiently watching Pansy rant as his fingers burrowed into the hair at the nape of my neck as I fidgeted.

"Your father will hear about this! How could you sully your bloodline with this mudblood bitch!" I jerked back as she suddenly lunged at me.

I didn't even see Draco move, the light tug as he pulled his hand from my hair was the only alert to his action as the next thing I knew, Pansy was pushed up against the wall, Draco's hand around her throat. "I warned you not to say it; you should have left well enough alone. The headmaster will hear of this and I look forward to the punishment he will give you with the knowledge you tried to assault the Head Girl. Now, leave the dance or I will remove you myself."

I stood slowly as the murmur of the crowd rose and moved to Draco's side as he stared Pansy down. "Maybe we should get the professors to chaperone the rest of the dance and leave. I don't think it's a very good idea for us to stick around after this."

"We aren't running away Hermione, we knew a reaction like this was inevitable. I'm not hiding anymore." His hand closed around mine, squeezing tightly before twining his fingers through mine. The reassuring smile he turned to me as he stepped away from Pansy did little to damper my need to flee all the questioning looks but I knew he was right.

As he took another step back and finally looked around at the crowd we had attracted, his trademark smirk turned his lips as he addressed them. "The show is over people, get back to the dance or I will cancel it." Draco pulled my chair out for me as we settled into our table again; people gradually moved back to the dance floor as the Weird Sister took the queue and began playing again. As Draco settled next to me, his arm resting along the back of my chair again, I couldn't help but peek at Pansy. She hadn't moved, I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. Is it mean to hope she did something else so we could kick her out? Maybe it was my own sick desire to shove all the years of ridicule I took from her over the years, in her face. Unfortunately I didn't get my wish as she stomped her foot and stalked off. She didn't leave the dance though, instead making her way to the other side of the room.

"Just let her go, I really don't care," he murmured in my ear before kissing my cheek.

Nodding in response, I popped another chocolate in my mouth and looked around. We were still getting looks, and I knew all the whispers were about us. It was a little uncomfortable but it was easy to ignore as Draco threaded his fingers into my hair and scratched lightly at my scalp. I shivered and immediately relaxed, wishing intensely that we could leave.

The rest of the dance went off without a hitch, thank Merlin. On the downside, the whispers didn't stop, but Draco did his best to keep me distracted. We danced, we kissed, and we cuddled at our table. It was absolutely amazing and I couldn't be more thankful for the fact that Draco made the majority of the students too nervous to ask us questions. When it finally came time for the dance to end and the students slowly began to file out, Draco left first; leaving me to finish the head duties to do whatever it was he had planned for tonight.

As soon as I was sure everyone had made it to their rooms I wasted no time rushing to my own common room. I wasn't sure what to expect as I pushed the portrait open, but it definitely wasn't what greeted me. Draco stood in front of the fireplace, the fire reflecting in his eyes as he turned to me. My breath caught in my throat as I took him in, he had taken off the outer shell of the dress robes leaving him in a white collared shirt, tucked into his black suit pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the shirt unbuttoned partially and my mouth went dry. I'm not sure what it was about this look, but it was the absolute sexiest a man could look with his clothes on. It alone was enough to make me wet, my legs trembling as I made my way closer to him. As I rounded the couch I noticed he had laid out blankets and pillows, a makeshift bed spread in front of the fire.

"Draco, what is all this?"

"I wanted a different setting. We've done the bed, the couch, the desk, the shower, and Hogwarts' grounds. This is one of the things we haven't done," he closed the distance between us, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. The kiss was slow and sweet as he ran his hands down my sides, tickling lightly. I fisted my hands in his shirt, pressing harder against him to encourage the kiss into something more. He smiled against my lips and on the next pass of his hands, my dress suddenly released and pooled at my feet. Surprise lit my body at his finesse and the sudden rush of cool air on my skin. I got my satisfaction at his sharp inhale of breath as he took in my undergarments. I excited in my forethought of buying sexy lingerie to hide under my dress and had to stifle the sudden urge to jump up and down. It was an odd way to react, but never had I seen such a look on anyone's face when they looked at me. Even Draco's first look of amazement when he first saw me naked didn't compare to this. The black lace strapless bra cupped my breasts beautifully, pushing them up into a tempting roundness as my nipples poked out through the delicate lace. His eyes caught the bra first, his fingers trailing up my sides to cup and caress my nipples, unable to wait, as he took in the rest of me. The barely there lacy thong left nothing to the imagination and sat sexily over a black lacy garter belt. The belt was my favorite part, it clung low on my hips accenting the curve and led the eye down to the sheer black stockings. I celebrated my excellent decision to have something so sinful hiding underneath such a formal gown and delighted in just watching Draco's reaction flit across his face before finally settling on pure lust.

My stomach dropped as his eyes finally met mine and I got the full effect of that searing gaze. His growl pulled a gasp from me as he suddenly pulled me against him again and sealed his lips over mine. This kiss was anything but slow and sweet. He bit at my lips, pushing his tongue into my mouth to war with mine before sucking it into his mouth. His hands were all over, wanting to touch it all and yet not sure where to start. Finally settling on my exposed ass cheeks he gripped them hard, my responding moan making him growl as he pulled my hips securely against his as he ground against me.

"You have no idea what you have just signed yourself up for," his voice was low, the rough note sending shivers down my spine.

"I think I can guess," I gasped as he landed a light slap to my ass. The slight sting had my walls clenching and intense excitement filled me as I realized it was turning me on. I moved my hips against him, hoping to encourage him and got my wish as I was rewarded with another one.

"You can't even begin to comprehend. I was going to take this slow, take you with my mouth and my fingers. Make sure you were warm and wet for me as I began to work myself in you," his words were followed by more slaps, the cheeks of my ass warming and making me wetter. "Now I don't think I can hold off. You have presented before me such a delicious sight that I want nothing more than to throw you on the floor and fuck into your welcoming pussy until you scream my name, begging me to come." I gritted my teeth as he nipped my ear and he moved his hand to press his palm against my clit.

"Come for me, Hermione. I can't wait to push into your welcoming heat but I want to make sure you are ready for me." I rode his hand, my breathing quickening as the first tingles of ecstasy began. I cried out as he pushed my thong to the side and sunk two fingers into my cunt. The sudden invasion pushing me closer as I ground down harder, fisting my hands in his hair and pulling him to me for a kiss as a few more thrusts tipped me into orgasm, my inner walls rippling as his fingers continued to thrust.

"Lay down on the blankets. Now." Another slap landed on my ass as I moved slowly to comply and I whimpered. All I could think about the entire time was how incredibly sexy this whole situation was. Never had I imagined Draco to be so domineering, and yet it fit his personality so perfectly and I loved every second of it, if the state of my knickers even before orgasm was any indication.

I lay on my back and stared up at him as he stood before me. His smirk dripped pleasure as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "The flowers I sent you yesterday. Which was your favorite?"

My already flushed skinned became hotter as a blush lit up my chest and cheeks. We were back to this again, he wanted me to tell him what I wanted. "I don't know Draco, they were all so tempting." His eyes narrowed as I avoided his question and I grinned innocently.

"Tell me, Hermione. I can just as easily jerk off and be done, but Merlin knows I would much rather be buried in your warm pussy."

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week," I tried my best to deliver that as nonchalantly as possible. His growl of approval made me shiver and it gave me more confidence to play his game. Watching as he shrugged out of his shirt, I slowly trailed my hands down my body, stopping to run my fingers across my nipples as they pushed against the fabric, begging to be released. I left my bra in place and moved down my stomach, arching my back as I hooked my thumbs in the sides of my thong and slowly began to pull it off. His fingers fumbled with his pants as the panties slowly made their way down my legs. The muscles in his jaw clenched as I threw the thong to the side and let my legs fall to the sides, just wide enough to get a glimpse as I ran my fingers up my thighs. I couldn't stifle the giggle as he shoved his pants and underwear to the floor and stepped out of them quickly before dropping to his knees between my legs. His hands went straight to my thighs, pushing them apart and suddenly I felt too exposed, my hands coming up to cover myself and I jumped as a growl pushed past his lips.

"Don't hide, Hermione. Don't ever hide from me." His gaze locked with mine and the urge to obey was almost scary. I'm not sure where the sudden uncertainty came from, but as soon as the command entered his voice it was like nothing else mattered. This both scared and thrilled me at the same time. The experience was intense and all the more thrilling for the dominance. My hands fell away and he leaned down to kiss me, the gentleness surprising me as he tried to reassure me. It made me smile and I cupped his cheek, rubbing my thumb against the stubble until he looked at me again.

"I'm ok; it was just a moment of nervousness. I think I'm just a little shocked at how hot I find your dominance. I never expected it, and yet, I don't think I would have it any other way."

"I got a little carried away, I meant to take it slow," he nuzzled my neck, kissing and suckling at the skin along my collarbone.

"I don't want slow," I demanded. He laughed and kissed me again, shifting his body slightly and suddenly I felt the head of his cock against my entrance. I gasped as he pressed forward just slightly so I felt pressure and my hips jerked forward, entirely on their own, and pushed him past the entrance.

I gasped as he kissed me again, "Eager are we?"

"You have no idea," I sighed and jerked my hips forward when he didn't move. He smiled against my lips and slowly eased forward again. His small movements as he worked into me were frustrating on a whole new level. I wanted that full feeling, my walls clenched with the need to feel him inside of me and yet he continued to deny me. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he thrust shallowly again and I couldn't take it anymore. Raising my legs around him, I dug my heels into his ass trying to urge him on.

He broke the kiss on a laugh and trailing kisses down my neck slowly began to pull out what little he had pushed in. My cry of frustration ended on a strangled moan as he suddenly bit down on my shoulder and pushed all the way inside of me in one thrust. It was overwhelming, the sensation almost too much as he pulled out almost all the way and did it again. Another cry escaped as he began a rough rhythm, giving me exactly what I wanted. My nails dug into his shoulders as I held on, arching my back to meet him at every thrust.

"Merlin, Hermione. You're so tight," he moaned in my ear before pushing himself up. I reached for him afraid he was going to stop, but my protest ended as he gripped my hips and pulled me toward him to rest my butt on his thighs before moving again. The change in angle caused him to hit the perfect spot and the tightening in my stomach began. It was sensory overload, and I couldn't figure out what to do with myself as he held me to him. My fingers fisted the blankets as my muscles began to flutter around him. I was riding on the edge of my orgasm, needing something to push me over and it wouldn't come. I began to writhe trying to change the angle just enough to send me over the edge but his hands on my hips held me in place.

"Draco, please," I moaned, hoping he would understand. His grin told me he knew and he leaned forward to catch my lips as his hand moved between us. His fingers began to rub against my clit in time with his thrusts and it was exactly what I needed, tipping me over into an explosive orgasm as I choked on a scream. My body shuddered through the last of my orgasm as Draco continued to thrust slowly, prolonging the sensation for as long as possible. It wasn't until my body calmed that I realized he was still hard and I couldn't help the sudden worry that he hadn't enjoyed it as much as I had. Leaning down to kiss me softly, he pulled out and sat back on his knees.

"Why didn't you…I mean, did you not enjoy it…"His laughed caught me off guard and my rambling trailed off.

"Of course I enjoyed it, but this isn't over yet. How quickly you forget," he tsked as he urged me to roll over onto my stomach and pulled my hips up so my knees supported me. He gripped my waist as he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I'm going to fuck you til you can't walk."


End file.
